chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeleapt Episode 08: A Land Of Thrills And Wonders! The Timeleapt Amusement Park Trip!
<< First | Previous |''' Timeleapt | Next | Last >> Episode Text Opening Throw in the fire into the smoked heart I'll throw my feeling to the equator After kicking up the feeling that has been running in circles We'll go to the next frontier before you Come true, it'll come true the point of ignition is right there It's possible, it can be done I'll show that I can explode Burn up'n go!! The future that's beyond the trash can Gather the light and get a fire power!! Burn up, the power of the eyes With the unstoppable courage get a fire power!! To the frontier full of roads I continue to run "taking you along" "By the way, Trevor? A while ago, you were talking about a group name for us..." "Oh?" "I think I have an idea." Takeshi looked at Kobo, an idealistic gleam in his eyes and a big grin on his face. "How about the Timeleapt?" ---- Fujiwara frowned and groaned. A look of pure disdain in his eyes in the train with the others, they were near the back, but not right beside the door connecting the carriages together. "The Timeleapt? It sounds like a puny portmanteau..." Takeshi scowled in return "Y-You don't understand! It's to do with this story, see, these children are given items of magic for their bonds and friendship capabilities. They unlock their potential more and more when they accept themselves. It's called The Timeleapt Children and I felt like it was very similar to our situation." "Guess we're all expies of some fiction book, then." Fujiwara scoffed. Looking back outside the window of the train, "Where're we headed anyway? You haven't actually told us anything." "W-Well, we thought you guys would just like a day out... It's not like there's anything terrible going on at the moment, so we figured that we'd do something nice... We are friends after all." "Pff, I never said anything about being friends." Fujiwara sighed. Takeshi once again scowled, "We're the only people you hang out with outside of school... Isn't it a bit of a no-brainer to consider us friends? I mean, if you didn't, you probably wouldn't even be here in the first place. Anyway, we were actually headed for ArcadiaHeavens, that new amusement park that recently opened." "So you're taking us to an amusement park? We're not little kids. You're not some sort of caretaker." Kobo stood up, "Well, if he's our caretaker, then at least we're in good hands, hehe." Flashing a grin that showed his sharp canines and a wink, he laughed to himself a little, he was oviously excited over it. Takeshi couldn't help but smile in return, at least someone was happy about this. Though it seemed that they were nearing their stop, so the conversation wouldn't last for much longer. The train slowed down, before it had come to a stop completely at the station and the doors had slugged open. ---- "Alright. So, who's going with who?" Yeo asked, not so subtly inching her self closer to Seung and blushing as she did. Takeshi put his hand to his chin. "That's tricky... We all wanted to go with Seung. Hmmm... I'll go with Trevor. Kobo and Fujiwara can go together! See! That was easier than I thought." Takeshi smiled, Kobo did the opposite. "Aww, come on, how come I get put with Sotomura-Kun?" Kobo moaned. "You're no prize either, Haruno." Fujiwara sighed. "It's fine. We're here to have fun, not point out everything we hate about each other." Rather uncharacteristic of Fujiwara to be saying such things. But he put his hands in his pockets and let it slide anyway. The legitimacy of the comment was doubted. Amused by the miniature argument, Trevor chuckled a little. "'Kay. So it's settled then? We can actually split up... Let's go, T-K! I have some ideas of where we could go." Dragging Takeshi with him, Trevor dashed off to one of the rides. Kobo sighed, but set a smile on his face. "Sotomura-Kun, what do you want to do? Oh, in fact, follow me!" There went another two. Leaving only the couple to themselves. Yeo sprung up. "So! Any idea where you wanna go?" SeungRi simply pointed at a thrill ride, one that looked as though it's highest point looked as if it could pierce the clouds. Yeo gasped, but recollected herself and smiled, "Okay~!" ---- Trevor had taken Takeshi to a sizzler ride, immediately hopping onto the ride next to him and pulling him closer, almost shoulder to shoulder if not for their height difference. Takeshi sighed, wearing a smile to go along with his double-sleeved shirt and jeans. It was a few moments before the ride started gaining motion, at a quick speed, and started to bounce highly. Trevor fell into Takeshi, pushing him to the side of the cart, a somewhat awkward situation. Especially with the weight difference between them. "Guaah!! Trevor, you're going to crush me! I know people said Americans were heavy but this is ridiculous!" Takeshi cried, tears from the wind getting in his eyes due to the speed of the ride. Even though at this point they were cheek to cheek, they still had to shout for communication. "It's not like I'm fat or anything! It's all pure muscle, don't be an asshole!" This prolonged for a good few minutes, until the ride had finally come to it's stop. Both Takeshi and Trevor had one thing on their mind, they needed to sit down, have a drink, at least try to rest from what had happened. Takeshi got into his rucsac and brought out with him a bottle of soda. A liquid colored purple, Trevor couldn't help but look on and sigh to himself. "What flavor?" the strong voice reached Takeshi, causing him to turn around as he opened it. "G-Grape... I bought some for everyone, you know one of those just in case things." Takeshi chuckled reaching into the bag again and bringing out another bottle of the same drink. "Here." He held it out in front of Trevor. "Thanks, bro." Trevor took it, flashing a grin. "Bro? That's... new." "Eh, I thought I'd spice it up a bit. We are friends after all." "Y-Yeah... Friends." Takeshi bit his lip, thinking back to that night. His Blackened self told him he couldn't trust anyone, he couldn't be friends with anyone. {The way you hate the people around you, you wish they could all disappear. No bond you make could ever surpass the one you had with your father, and that's why you won't make any.} He didn't make any bonds, because he had secluded himself in his father. But... Trevor called Takeshi his friend. If he could fullheartedly agree with that, then he could have the strength to prove his Blackened self wrong. To make his inhibitions disappear for good. "So... We're friends right, Trevor?" "'F course. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, right?" Takeshi sat down next to Trevor, smiling to himself and looking at all of the colorful rides and attractions around him. There was a certain joy to hearing such a thing in a place like this. "Yeah. Thanks, Trevor." ---- "Come on, Haruno, just tell me what you want to do..." Fujiwara sighed. Though he would have preferred to go on whatever ride he wanted, he decided to let Kobo go first. Kobo rubbed his face, and looked around the area, pointing at a ride with an insanely long line. Fujiwara literally flinched from the intensity of the line, "Are you serious?" He shouted, it could have been audible to the whole park had he put just a little bit more oomph into it. Kobo frowned, looking at Fujiwara and folding his arms. "You said I could go on whatever ride I wanted first, and I want to go on that ride..." "But it's like an hour long line! We'll never get a chance to go on another ride!" "Come on, man. F-Fine, we won't go on." "No, it's okay, we'll go on." "I-I changed my mind, Sotomura-Kun!" "No, we are going on this ride, you suggested it. Prepare for the retribution." Fujiwara put his hand around Kobo's wrist. "S-Sotomura-Kun! Your grip is unlawfully hard! It's like a vice!!" Minutes passed, and they were still waiting in line, near the back. Kobo rubbed his head, "Baah, we should have went on something else!" "It was your idea. If we didn't go on here, you wouldn't learn that your choices have consequences..." Kobo stared at Fujiwara for a second, just glaring, before finally opening his mouth again. "You must be fun at parties." "I don't go to parties. Probably never been in the last few years." "None?" "None." Kobo sighed, Fujiwara had never been to parties over the last couple of years, what a shame. "Well, you're part of my party! Heheh. The waiting in line party! Just the two of us, and these forty-odd other people who stood in line too, I guess." Kobo couldn't help but let out another laugh, causing a Tyranitar to look back at them, he was just in front of them in line, but smiled and stood aside, allowing them to go next to him, it took them a while to notice however, as they were still in a conversation, smiling and starting to show more energy. His deep but quiet voice spoke up to them. "Here." And had caused them both to turn around. "My place... In the line... You can take it. I'll stay behind... behind you." Kobo stepped out first, followed by Fujiwara who had an uncharacteristic smile on his face. "Thanks. Though, who are you?" Fujiwara spoke. The Tyranitar smiled a little. "Genjo... Kumagae." Kobo grinned, his canines showing brightly as usual. "Heheh! I'm Kobo Haruno and this is Fujiwara Sotomura. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kumagae-Kun!" Kobo and Genjo shook hands, before the three ignited in conversation, one that would eventually send them through the line and onto the ride. "See, Sotomura-Kun. There are ways to pass the time in a line! Baha!" "Yeah. I know now." ---- "S-Seung? Do we really have to go on a thrill ride like this?" "Yeah!" "Why?" "Because I'm bored." Seung smiled, Yeo sighed. "Because you're bored? Alright then..." When they got on the ride, Yeo picked the seat right next to Seung, Seung looked excited, in heavy contrast to Yeo's worried expression, as the ride went upwards, anxiety rised, but it dropped as the ride reached it's peak, an adrenaline took it's place, the thrill, as it dropped, she screamed, but hugged into Seung as he did the same. Everything after that was a blur, the ride was shortlived but not disappointing for either of them, walking out and instantly agreeing to take another shot at the ride. This instance repeated, taking several photo's with them on the way. ---- Fujiwara smiled, stepping off onto the grass. "Alright, the ride's over, what do we do now?" Kobo flipped open his phone, "I got a text from Tak-Kun, he wants to meet us at the center of the park... Kumagae-Kun could come too! I guess he's bringing Yeo-San and Seung-Kun together too." Fujiwara nodded, "Let's go, then, Kumagae-Kun?" Genjo shook his head, "I... Have to go..." Kobo frowned in return. "Well, alright then... We'll keep in contact, right?" Henjo had already turned his back on them, but looked back, smiling warmly. "...Yeah." "Alright! I'll see you later, baha!" ---- Everyone was gathered. Fujiwara and Kobo were the last to get there, understandably since they were at the end of the park. Takeshi and Trevor had a serious look on their faces, in contrast to the others' smiles. Takeshi sighed, and looked up at the others, they were all standing together whilst Trevor was stood next to him. "U-Um... There's actually a reason we brought you here to day." He began adressing their names from the left to the right, "Yeo, Seung, Fujiwara, Kobo... Trevor and I have decided, we're going to the Timeless Zone, the place in which the Necrovir have been coming from. It's been becoming too much of a problem and we've decided that we need to do something about it." Trevor stepped forward, "We're going to leave by next week. This gives us just enough time to pack up and get ready. I hope you guys understand." There was a few moments of silence, all that could be heard was the sounds from the ride and the crowds, before Yeo raised her right fist, "That's absurd! You think you can go to this place and not take us with you?" She shouted, Fujiwara agreed with her not even a moment later. "Yeah! We're coming with you. You two can't take a place like that on your own, especially if you didn't lie about seeing a Blackened Self." Takeshi stepped back slightly, as if threatened. "A-Alright... I see your point, so, you guys are coming, and you're perfectly prepared for the risks that'll be at hand?" Both nodded, giving a 'yes' in unison. Seung looked at them both, and give a face of readiness and determination. "I'm going too! Wherever Yeo goes, I go." Kobo looked disheartened, but, like the others, stepped forward. "Me too! If there's still a chance I can get a stone, I'm going to reach in and take it with risk! That place is likely to have something to do with the stones, and I wanna find out and get my own!" Trevor grinned, "Right, so it's settled, we're in this together... We're in this together as Team Timeleapt!" Takeshi smiled, looking up at the others, "Right! Team Timeleapt! To the Timeless Zone... Get ready, everyone, something big is not far ahead of us..." Ending I'll keep on running without looking back, sunshine day I won't give in to the pain of skinned knees, adventure I'll face my future, there's nothing to be afraid of Your smile moistens my dry throat I'll say good-bye to that coward who lives Deep in my heart, and become a little stronger This time I'll take off with courage Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future Now I'm headed towards an endless sky This dream adventure has only just begun La la la... la la la... Up Next Takeshi: I'm super stoked to go to the Timeless Zone with my friends! Trevor: Um... me too, bro. Takeshi: But how do we even get to the Timeless Zone? Trevor: '''Up Next: A Friendship Frenzy! Our Bonds Can Create Worlds! Takeshi: That's rather self-explanatory... 3K's notes l8 but still. In this episode, Takeshi's Blackened Self's inhibition was mentioned. Everyone else will have something like that too. What do you think everyone else's Blackened Self will represent? Hope you take the time to answer the question! I'll see you guys next week! Category:Timeleapt